


Lore

by get_molotoved_you_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he does like being touched by Cas, Dean doesn't like research, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_molotoved_you_assbutt/pseuds/get_molotoved_you_assbutt
Summary: Dean is sick of reading this lore book. Cas is passing through the library and decides to give him a little motivation.





	Lore

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on [this set of panels](https://lizleeships.tumblr.com/post/184518870289/got-some-hate-recently-that-really-bummed-me-out) by [lizleeilluships](https://lizleeships.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Her art is amazing!! Go check her out!!

Urgh. Lore.

Dean was so done with these stupid lore books! It felt like he’d been at this for hours, sat at the same table trying to bully himself into reading more of this book and he was bored as hell! Nevermind the fact that his watch told him he’d only been here for 20 minutes! It’s not even like there was anything else he could do since Sam was sat across from him, watching his every move, making sure Dean stayed focused. Every time he began even thinking about putting down the dry, dusty tome he was forcing himself to read Sam would look up from his own notes and glare daggers at Dean who would inevitably huff, roll his eyes, and go back to his research with as much silent contempt as he could muster. 

This had been the norm for them since way back when, sitting across from each other in Bobby’s library, occasionally kicking each other under the table, trawling through what felt like millions of books in search of that one obscure bit of lore that would help them on their case. Dean had hated it then and he hated it now!

Dean glanced up furtively from his book. Maybe this time Sam would be so engrossed in his research that Dean would be able to sneak away unnoticed. But no. Of course Sam was already glaring at him over his laptop, daring him to get up. Jeez, it was like the guy was psychic or something. 

Huffing, Dean turned back to his book. Yeah he knew this research was important but damn it could it not be just a bit more exciting? Stupid Dr A. Qlah. How did him and half the rest of the authors in the men of letters take something as exciting as ganking ghouls and make it sound so boring? It would be miraculous if it wasn’t so fucking frustrating.

Dean was so busy glaring at the book and silently seething about having to read more of it that he didn’t hear the footsteps through the library. And then, suddenly, there was a hand cupping one side of his face from behind, startling him a little. Long fingers curled over his chin as a thumb brushed lightly over his lips. Dean smiled to himself and took a breath, he knew without having to turn around that it was Cas. Of course it was Cas. 

The angel was always doing sappy romantic shit like this, and usually Dean pretended to hate it, but Cas knew him too well. He loved soft touches and gentle loving words, despite how much he would protest it (he has an image to maintain damn it!). But Cas also had an uncanny sense for when Dean needed comfort the most. He was always there at the end of a hunt with a warm embrace, soft kisses, and comforting words. Sam would sometimes look on and proclaim that Dean was going soft with a teasing grin on his face before sauntering off to go clean up before Dean could do anything more than scowl at him.

Before Dean could even begin to protest the light hand on his face, Dean heard Cas’s foot fall as the angel carried on walking. The hand trailed across his face, fingers caressing Dean’s cheek, and as the hand moved a deep blush followed it, spreading across Dean’s face. Dean looked back down at his book intently, trying desperately to hide the pink tinge of his cheeks, but as Cas’s hand made its way around the side of his head and up into his hair he found himself closing his eyes, leaning back, and sighing. Cas knew that a hand in his hair was one of Dean’s favorite things, and he also knew that it turned Dean into a pile of mush when he did it. 

All too soon Cas’s hand was gone, but the warm tingly feeling that Dean always got when Cas touched him stayed. It warmed Dean down to the core. There was definitely a huge dopey grin plastered across his face and as he opened his eyes to look back at the book on his lap, it didn’t look as bad as it had a moment ago. Glancing up, Dean found Sam had emerged from behind his stack of papers wearing the smugest expression and making little kissy noises. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’ve gone so soft!” Sam’s whisper was just dripping with ‘I told you so’. 

“Bitch” Dean raised a hand and flipped him off, turning back to his book and trying to hide his blush again. Maybe he was going a bit soft, but fuck it, he loved Cas, and if it gave him the motivation to finish this fucking book he’d take Sam’s snide comments.

“Jerk.” Sam turned back to his notes and Dean began to read, the warmth in his face reminding him of the good things that would come once he’d finished this research.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, [its-funnier-in-enochian-assbutt](https://its-funnier-in-enochian-assbutt.tumblr.com/) convinced me to try writing some more fluff, so here it is! I tried!
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment, tell me whats going on, what you think, all that good stuff! 
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr [here!](https://get-molotoved-you-assbutt.tumblr.com) Pop by and say hi!
> 
> Stay cool! 💙


End file.
